L Has Changed My World
by PikaGirl16
Summary: When Misori Nikido gets diagnosed with a deadly disease, she decides she wants to see L one last time before she passes on to the next life. But what happens when L finds out she doesn't have much longer? Please read and review. :)
1. Info

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Or the Death Note characters. But I do own MY oc. Please enjoy this :3

**L Has Changed My World**

**Info**

Name: Nikido, Misori (Last, First)

Alias: Matsudo, Sakura (Last, First)

Age: 24

Height: 5'1

Weight: 100 lbs.

Personality: Not afraid to speak out when she feels needed. Cherishes her friends, even though she doesn't have many. Loves to eat pocky and rice balls.

Past/Background: She lived in England with her mom and dad. She's half English and half Japanese because her dad was Enlgish and her mom was Japanese. She is an only child. But she did have a pet dog. And one day when she was 12 her parents (and her dog) were murdered right in front of her. After that she went to live in Wammy's orphanage for the gifted children. Misori is a very smart child. She mostly excels in Math and Science. When Watari took Misori in he told her that most people here have an alias. So Misori picked Sakura Matsudo. Sakura, because that was her mom's name, and Matsudo because that was her father's middle name. When she moved in she met L, Mello, Matt, and Near. Her and L became really good friends.

Looks: Long black hair that she mostly keeps in two pigtails. Blue eyes. Fair, pale skin.


	2. Chapter 1 Unknown Disease

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or the characters. But I do own Misori Nikido/Sakura Matsudo.

**L Has Changed My World**

**Chapter one: Unknown Disease**

"You have some kind of unknown disease," the doctor said while eyeing his patient. The patient stayed silent. "Mrs. Sakura Matsudo, are you all right?" the doctor took a few steps towards her.

"An unknown disease…" Misori said while looking at her hands that were laying in her lap. She was trembling.

"Yes, we've never seen anything like it before. We have no antidote for it. But, we will try and make one," the doctor put his arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"All right. Thank you Dr. Bullock."

Two years passed since Misori had been diagnosed with the disease, and it wasn't getting any better, just worse. She couldn't walk for two minutes without her legs getting shaky, she coughed up blood whenever she coughed, she would sometimes even have cough attacks. Whenever she cried she cried tears of blood, and sometimes she would just randomly pass out.

Sakura was in a taxi on her way back to the hospital for her monthly check up. She was still allowed to be around people because her disease wasn't contagious. When she got to the hospital she didn't have to wait in the waiting room very long.

"Matsudo, Sakura," one of the nurses called out. Sakura stood up and began following the nurse to her usual room. "Just wait here for Dr. Bullock," the nurse told her.

"All right," Misori said while taking a seat on the bed. Then the nurse shut the door. "All right Misori," she began talking to herself. "Stay calm, they might've finally made an antidote." Sakura was just her alias, Misori is her real name. She started going by Sakura when she moved into Wammy's House for Gifted Children.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Misori said while looking towards the door.

"Hello there Ms. Matsudo," Dr. Bullock said while walking in.

"Hey."

"How're you feeling?"

"Not much better."

The doctor was silent for a minute. "Sakura, there's something that you need to know that I found out from our visit last month," Dr. Bullock began.

Fear came across Misori's face, "What is it?"

Dr. Bullock fell silent once again. Sakura just stayed silent as well. "Sakura, you're dying," he finally told her. Sakura stayed calm.

"How much longer?" She asked.

"I'm not so sure. About a year," he answered.

After awhile, Misori left to go home. When she got to her condo that Watari bought for her she laid down on her couch. "I knew I would die sometime soon, anyway." she said to herself.

She sat up and turned her TV on. "Another criminal has died. Could this be from Kira?" the reporter on TV said.

"Ugh! Stupid Kira," she mumbled to herself. "He has no right to judge anyone. Not even criminals. I wish I could be the one working on the case to find Kira," Misori said. "I'm smart enough, but ever since I got that unknown disease, I quit being a detective," she really liked talking to herself. She was alone so much. She was pretty much her only friend.

When night time came, Sakura fell asleep pretty late. She began having a dream…

_There was a teenage version of Sakura. She was holding onto an older man's hand while walking down a huge hallway._

"_There's no need to worry. We will take good care of you" the old man said._

"_Thank you Mr. Watari," teenage Misori said._

"_Oh dear, just call me Watari," he told her while smiling._

"_Okay."_

_Then Watari stopped at a door and opened it. Then him and Misori walked in. Watari let go of her hand she she sat down in a nearby chair. "Now then Misori Nikido, you need an alias so that your identity will always be protected. Here at Wammy's House for Gifted Children we all go by an alias. So what would you like to go by?" Watari asked._

"_Sakura Matsudo pleas."_

_Watari just smiled when she said that. "Your mother's first name and your father's middle name. I like it," he said while typing on a computer. "Well Sakura, now that everything is settled, let me show you your room," He said while getting up. She got up as well and followed him out of the room._

_While they were walking down the hallway again to Misori's room she grabbed a hold of Watari's hand. She was still scared. He just looked down at her and smiled. Then, all of a sudden, he stopped walking. "Well hello there Ryuuzaki," he said while looking at the kid sitting in the chair. Sakura looked at him too. He was sitting rather oddly._

"_Hi hi," theboy said while getting up and walking over to them. He even walked weird, all hunched over. He had such bad posture. He also had very messy hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed in years. He had such bags under his eyes. It looked like he hadn't slept in weeks._

"_Ryuuzaki, I would like you to meet Sakura Matsudo," Watari said while motioning his head down to her. "She's new here."_

"_Hi," Sakura greeted._

"_Hello," Ryuuzaki greeted back._

"_Ryuuzaki, she seems a lot like you in a way. If you guys talk more I bet she could be your first friend," Watari told him._

_Ryuuzaki just looked at her, "Have you ever had a friend before?" Watari asked Misori._

"_No," Misori shook her head from side to side. Making her pigtails hit her cheeks. "Because all the other kids thought I was weird for being much smarter then them."_

"_I've never really interacted with much people before," Ryuuzaki stated._

"_I stopped interacting with them because they were always so mean to me. That's also why I became home-schooled," Sakura told him. "Maybe… you could be my first friend?" Sakura said while looking at Ryuuzaki._

"_Yeah, maybe," he replied._

_Then there was a shot of Misori and Ryuuzaki eating sweets together… walking in the snow…_

Sakura woke up. "Wow… I haven't thought about Ryuuzaki in awhile… my first and only friend," Misori said while running her hands through her long, black, hair. "I… I have to see him before I die. That's the only thing I have to do." she said whole getting out of bed.


End file.
